Hidden Truth
by Pepi Gonzalez
Summary: Del gran manga VIEWFINDER de AYANO YAMANE! Takaba decide terminar con Asami y encontrar una buena y estable relación con otra persona ¿Cómo reaccionará Asami frente a esto?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Este fabuloso manga pertenece a la genial Ayano Yamane. Pero_ _Hiroki Uchiyama es personaje creado por mí._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un rayo de sol pegó directamente en el rostro de Takaba haciendo que éste se despertara al instante. Se levantó pesadamente y miró los alrededores, no veía rastro de sus cámaras ni tampoco de sus fotografías enmarcadas, sino que se topó con grandes ventanales, una elegante sala de estar y una enorme cama KING.

Oh, ahora recordaba, Asami había pasado ayer por él y ahora se encontraba en su condominio, todo por supuesto sin previo consentimiento. Cayó de nuevo sobre la cama tratando de detener las imágenes frescas de la noche anterior, cuando el dueño de sus pensamientos apareció tras la puerta del baño totalmente vestido y arreglado

-Cuando te duches y vistas, puedes pedirle a mi chofer que te lleve de vuelta a tu departamento, yo tengo cosas que hacer – Le dijo el yakuza fríamente tomando sus cosas y desapareciendo tras la puerta sin siquiera despedirse.

Takaba no se inmutó, después de todo hacía ya más de dos años que le conocía, así que tomándose su tiempo entró al baño y se arregló para volver a casa. Jamás, aunque Asami siempre se lo ofreciera, se había ido con el chofer personal de éste, porque le parecía que era como depender de él; tampoco caminaba, pues generalmente después de una noche con Asami con suerte podía mantenerse en pie; así que siempre tomaba un taxi para regresar.

Una vez en su casa se cambió de ropa, tomó dos de sus cámaras favoritas y salió nuevamente en dirección a su trabajo. Últimamente su trabajo iba muy bien, y por lo mismo ya no tenía el tiempo libre de antes. Extrañaba su peligroso 'hobby' de perseguir maleantes durante la noche pero no se quejaba, Asami era la cuota de peligro suficiente en su vida.

El trabajo de hoy era para una revista de modas internacional; el estudio estaba repleto de hermosas modelos, pero eso no llamó la atención de Takaba como lo hizo quien estaba tomando las fotos en esos instantes, Hiroki Uchiyama.

Akihito entró en pánico; era como un sueño hecho realidad, admiraba su trabajo y siempre había deseado ser como él; jamás habría soñado al despertar esta mañana que estaría trabajando con uno de los más grandes fotógrafos de Japón. En cuanto hubo calmado sus nervios iniciales se aproximó al fotógrafo junto con el equipo de fotografía necesario para la sesión.

-Eh... ah! Mi nombre es Takaba Akihito, es un placer poder trabajar con usted! – Takaba casi gritó mientras se inclinaba a su nuevo sempai

-Vaya, me alegro que hayan personas tan entusiastas como tú aquí, espero tengamos una buena sesión hoy – respondió Uchiyama con una amplia sonrisa, lo que hizo sonrojar furiosamente al joven fotógrafo

Mientras las horas pasaban y la sesión continuaba, Akihito se acostumbró a la presencia de su mentor y trataba de aprender de él todo lo que fuese posible. Ambos parecían sentirse muy a gusto con la presencia del otro, por lo que sin darse cuenta ya era tarde y la sesión fotográfica había terminado.

-Takaba – Llamó Uchiyama mientras guardaban el equipo recién utilizado; el joven se volteó a verlo mientras terminaba de guardar sus preciadas cámaras – A sido un verdadero placer conocerte, espero poder trabajar nuevamente contigo en el futuro – El fotógrafo tenía su mano derecha extendida mientras le sonreía abiertamente

Akihito se apresuró a estrechar su mano y devolverle la despedida, realmente había sido una experiencia inolvidable y además se lo había pasado muy bien, nunca se habría imaginado que el mayor era tan agradable y fácil de llevar.

Mientras Takaba guardaba el equipo restante, Uchiyama caminaba hacia la salida, pero antes de cruzar la puerta se detuvo y se quedó ahí unos segundos

-Takaba! – Volvió a llamarlo girándose

-Sí? – respondió Akihito

-Si es posible... querrías acompañarme a tomar algo?

El joven se quedó perplejo por unos instantes; Uchiyama lo estaba invitando a salir?

Akihito realmente deseaba ir, pero la sólo idea de Asami lo frenaba... y si iba a buscarlo nuevamente a su departamento y no lo encontraba? Seguro que se enojaría y después tendría que pagar con su cuerpo el mal rato que le hizo pasar al yakuza

Takaba de pronto quedó congelado, es que siempre tendría que vivir tratando de cumplir los deseos y expectativas de Asami? Que pasaría con su vida personal si el yakuza se aburría de él? Toda su vida giraba en torno a lo que hacía Asami, siempre estaba expectante y temeroso a la vez de cada visita, y sufría por sus sentimientos no correspondidos... era una mera mascota y seguiría siéndolo si no se decidía a ponerle fin.

-Takaba? – Uchiyama lo sacó de sus pensamientos y mientras éste lo miraba, se decidió a rehacer su vida personal

-Uchiyama san, me encantaría ir – y diciendo esto, ambos se dirigieron hacia la salida y desaparecieron tras ella

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asami se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, claramente irritado. Tenía su celular en manos y se disponía a marcar por tercera vez el mismo número.

Porqué demonios Akihito no contestaba el maldito celular? No solía ser insistente y eso le molestaba, odiaba querer comunicarse con él a cualquier costo... le hacía sentirse vulnerable

Volvió a marcar nuevamente el número para esta vez encontrarse con el buzón de voz... es que ha cortado la llamada? La furia de Asami comenzó a crecer a niveles peligrosos, pero trató de calmarse; era posible que su batería haya sido la culpable o talvez apretó el botón equivocado al querer contestar... claro, eso debía ser, pues si no era así, de alguna forma lo sabría y lo mataría

Trató de relajarse sin éxito mientras miraba las luces que comenzaban a aparecer por la ciudad

-En donde estás Akihito?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un nuevo sonido de su celular desconcentró a Akihito de la conversación que mantenía con Uchiyama. Era la tercera vez que Asami lo llamaba y eso era grave; sin pensarlo demasiado cortó la llamada entrante y apagó el celular, sintiendo un extraño alivio al hacerlo. Lo había decidido, ya no se dejaría utilizar por el yakuza, por mucho que eso significase un peligro inminente.

-Estás bien Tabaka? – nuevamente la voz de su sempai lo devolvió al presente

-S... sí, lo siento, estaba diciendo?

-No es de mi incumbencia pero has estado preocupado por cada llamada de tu celular, alguien te está molestando?

-Ah? No, no es eso, es... es alguien con quien no quiero hablar en estos momentos. De todas maneras ya apagué el celular, así que eso no me volverá a distraer, lo siento

-No te disculpes, sólo estaba un poco preocupado – volvió a sonreírle mientras Akihito le devolvía el gesto

Las horas pasaban rápidamente mientras pasaban de un tema a otro con facilidad. El alcohol también aumentaba y desinhibía a los dos hombres que cada vez se adentraban más en temas personales.

De pronto la conversación se detuvo y ambos quedaron mirándose sin decirse una palabra; Akihito lo estudiaba, Uchiyama poseía una frescura propia de cualquier adolescente y al mismo tiempo una cultura digna de cualquier anciano; sabía que su edad era próxima a la de Asami, pero sus presencias eran completamente distintas. Realmente era un tipo atractivo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras le miraba, sus facciones delineadas, su cabello castaño, sus ojos...

-Uchiyama san, sus ojos...

-Ah? Oh, te refieres al color? Mi madre era italiana y mi padre japonés, pasé toda mi infancia en Italia y cuando ella murió mi padre decidió volver a Japón

-Wow no sabía nada de eso, y eso que siempre miro cada reportaje en el que sale

Uchiyama sonrió nuevamente ante el comentario, pero sus ojos tenían otro tipo de mirada, una mirada que Akihito conocía bien. El mayor comenzó a acercarse a Takaba, dándole el tiempo suficiente para detenerlo si así lo quería, pero Akihito sólo cerró sus ojos al sentir los labios del fotógrafo sobre los suyos. Realmente debía dejar continuar esto?

Akihito trataba de razonar mientras los avances por parte de Uchiyama y el alcohol subían. Su conciencia se fue apagando a medida que la noche avanzaba.

Un nuevo rayo de sol golpeó el rostro de Takaba haciéndole despertar perezosamente. Lo primero que notó fue una inconfundible jaqueca debida a el alcohol de la noche anterior, lo segundo fue la desnudez de su cuerpo y la tercera fue el cuerpo también desnudo de Hiroki Uchiyama en su cama.

Akihito se incorporó rápidamente y trató de recordar exactamente lo que había sucedido anoche, no era una tarea fácil de realizar ya que cada vez que trataba de pensar, la cabeza le daba vueltas y un dolor punzante le detenía, pero no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que había pasado la noche con otro que no era Asami. Al recordarlo, un sentimiento de enorme vació le invadió y de pronto sólo tenía ganas de llorar... el sonido del timbre cambiaron sus emociones a sorpresa y tomando sus pantalones se dirigió a la puerta.

Su sorpresa fue remplazada por terror cuando vio en el umbral la peor de sus pesadillas...

-A... Asami...


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Este fabuloso manga pertenece a la genial Ayano Yamane. Pero_ _Hiroki Uchiyama es personaje creado por mí._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-A... Asami...

Akihito no podía conectar pensamientos y acciones en su cuerpo, el terror lo tenía paralizado y sentía que comenzaba a sudar frío.

Asami le inspeccionaba severamente con la mirada. Hizo una mueca con sus labios al tiempo que una sombra aparecía por su rostro; empujó a Takaba fuera del umbral de la puerta y entró al departamento dirigiendo su mirada a la habitación del menor. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver a un hombre desnudo, y ya despierto en la cama de éste.

Akihito logró salir de su trance y entrando tras el yakuza miró a Uchiyama, quien le devolvía la mirada tratando de preguntarle que era lo que sucedía. Takaba actuó rápido pues sabía que no era el momento de explicaciones, cogió la ropa de Uchiyama esparcida por el suelo y se la pasó, al tiempo que le tomaba de la mano y le guiaba hasta la salida

-Takaba?... Espera! Qué es lo que sucede? – trataba de preguntarle mientras era arrastrado por la fuerza, aún desnudo

-Lo siento Uchiyama san... –logró decir Takaba con voz quebrada, y mirándole lo sacó fuera y cerró la puerta tras él.

Por unos instantes sólo hubo silencio el cual estaba rodeado de una atmósfera pesada y oscura; Asami se encontraba de espaldas, con los puños apretados y sus ojos aún perdidos en la habitación de Akihito. Takaba le miraba sin decir una palabra, dejando en claro su gran temor. De pronto, el silencio fue apagado por unos golpes en la puerta realizados por Uchiyama.

-Takaba? Estás ahí? Abre la puerta, no sé que es lo que sucede pero algo no está bien, abre por favor! –seguía golpeando insistentemente la puerta mientras Akihito rezaba para que se fuera

Asami se movió involuntariamente a medida que los golpes subían de volumen. Takaba notó el movimiento y desesperado se volvió a la puerta gritando

-Uchiyama san, vete por favor! Sal del edificio, ahora! Todo está bien, sólo vete! –Unos enormes brazos aterrizaron fuertemente en la madera de la puerta dejándolo atrapado por ambos costados

-Lo siento, he interrumpido algo? –la voz de Asami se notaba fastidiada y llena de odio. Takaba quedó perplejo, en todo el tiempo que conocía al yakuza, éste jamás había utilizado un tono así con él.

A medida que pasaban los segundos, los golpes de Uchiyama fueron decreciendo y se detuvieron; Takaba suspiró aliviado al escuchar los pasos lejanos de Uchiyama, pero Asami explotó al sentir tal alivio. Tomó al menor de los hombros y lo volteó bruscamente golpeándolo contra la puerta, sus manos se posaron en el cuello de Akihito, mientras éste luchaba por respirar y zafarse.

-Nunca nadie antes se había reído de mí de la forma en que tú lo has hecho ahora –le dijo mientras apretaba aún más las manos en el cuello del fotógrafo, la voz de Asami poseía furia, odio y desesperación

Lágrimas brotaban de Akihito mientras trataba de mantenerse lúcido. Las manos de Asami dejaron su cuello repentinamente para tomar sus cabellos y arrastrarlo fuertemente hasta la habitación del menor, en donde lo empujó bruscamente sobre la cama. Takaba tosía mientras trataba de recuperar el oxígeno privado, pero el yakuza no le daría tal tiempo; lo tomó por las muñecas y le miró a los ojos

-Cómo ha sido Akihito? Te ha gustado? –le decía Asami mientras comenzaba a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo desnudo del fotógrafo. Akihito no pudo evitar soltar un gemido mientras las manos y la lengua del yakuza le recorrían por completo –Responde! Te ha gustado? –Asami le masturbaba mientras exigía respuestas

Akihito ya no podía diferenciar entre dolor y gozo, sus pensamientos se centraban en el yakuza que ahora jugaba con su entrada. Sin suficiente preparación, Asami entró en él bruscamente haciendo que el menor dejara escapar un grito de dolor.

-No te lo he dicho antes? Tu cuerpo me pertenece, no tienes derecho a dejar que otros lo toquen –Le decía Asami mientras entraba furiosamente en él, una y otra vez

-Ahhhh!!!... hn... Ah!... Asa… -Takaba gritaba mientras el dolor y la excitación se apoderaban de él, era imposible luchar contra Asami... lágrimas caían de sus ojos mientras el dolor en su cuerpo y ser se hacía insoportable

Asami miraba el rostro de Akihito mientras aceleraba sus movimientos. A cada segundo que pasaba, la frustración crecía; cómo era posible que Akihito hubiese mostrado ese tipo de expresión a otro que no fuese él? Estaba celoso, jamás había experimentado nada como eso! La sensación de desesperación, enojo y dolor le estaban haciendo perder los estribos y no podía controlar sus actos.

Tomó las piernas de Akihito y las puso sobre sus hombros sujetándolas mientras embestía con fuerza y sin compasión.

La habitación de Takaba se llenó de gritos y gemidos, y el olor a sexo se sentía en el aire. Takaba sólo quería que todo terminase, pero Asami parecía sólo acelerar su paso; sin poder evitarlo, Akihito tomó su erección y comenzó a masturbarse tratando de liberar el placer que muy a su pesar sentía, Asami le detuvo y enojado reemplazó la mano del menor por la suya, apretando su sexo haciendo imposible que pudiese llegar al clímax.

Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Minutos? Horas? Akihito sentía que perdía la cordura y ya ni siquiera el dolor podían despertarle del trance en el que se encontraba

-Porfavor!... Ahhhh!!! Asa... Asami!! Déjame terminar, te lo suplico! Uh!!! –le suplicaba al yakuza mientras lágrimas de desesperación recorrían sus mejillas

Asami trataba de ignorarle, notaba lo mucho que le afectaba Akihito en su vida y se sentía tan frustrado que sólo deseaba que el menor sufriera tanto como él, no le importaba si debía ser un dolor físico

-A... Asami!! Porfavor!! –Akihito trataba de moverse, de tocarse buscando la forma de terminar su sufrimiento y placer, pero el mayor no estaba dispuesto a dejarle hacer las cosas a su manera

-Hn! –los movimientos desesperados de Takaba llevaron al yakuza al borde de su resistencia y cuando ya no pudo reprimirse más, realizó una última y fuerte embestida llegando a su clímax dentro de Akihito.

Luego de sólo unos segundos, Asami salió del cuerpo del menor sin ninguna delicadeza y comenzó a recoger su ropa mientras Akihito le miraba suplicante

El yakuza había sido claro con sus acciones, no había lugar para más conversaciones, por lo que se dirigió a la puerta sin volverse a mirar a Takaba. Un murmullo desde la habitación le detuvo cuando tenía sus manos sobre la manilla de la puerta

-Se acabó! –el murmullo se convirtió en un grito y Asami se volvió a mirarle –ya no aguanto... no... no lo soporto –las lágrimas acompañaban las palabras de Akihito

-Me perteneces, no me importa si no lo deseas así

-No pertenezco a nadie, y menos a ti! No harás conmigo lo que te plazca, he sostenido esto por mucho tiempo, ya no tengo porqué aceptarlo! –Asami dejó la manilla y frunciendo el ceño se acercó a Akihito dando grandes pasos

-Es inútil que discutas, sabes de lo que soy capaz Akihito, crees que te dejaré ir sólo porque estás cansado y confundido? –esta vez fue Akihito quien comenzó a enfadarse

-Crees que tengo miedo de tus amenazas? Haz lo que te plazca, mátame si quieres, prefiero estar muerto que seguir jugando tus retorcidos juegos –una mueca de disgusto se reflejó en el rostro de Asami, pero pronto fue reemplazada por una sarcástica sonrisa, se acercó aún más a Akihito y le tomó por los cabellos, haciendo que éste le mirara directamente a los ojos

-Je... deseas que te mate? No... eso es demasiado fácil. Acaso crees que no disfrutaría más torturándote hasta que enloquezcas? Sabes que puedo hacerlo –Akihito se estremeció al pensarlo... claro que era capaz, era Asami Ryuiichi después de todo... pero no dejaría que el yakuza le viera desarmado y temeroso... ya no más

-No me importa –Asami dejó escapar una mueca de frustración

-Hiroki Uchiyama… -Takaba abrió sus ojos atónito al escuchar la voz de Asami pronunciar el nombre de su sempai

-Oh? Crees que no reconocería una cara tan famosa? Qué sucedería si algo le pasara? Que tal su carrera? Sería una lástima, no lo crees así Akihito? –Takaba no podía articular palabra nuevamente sintió pánico, ya no le importaba lo que Asami pudiese hacerle, pero jamás podría vivir con el daño que podría recibir Uchiyama, por culpa de él

-Veo que lo comprendes… creo que eso es todo por hoy Akihito –y diciendo esto, se volvió a la salida y la cerró con un portazo

Akihito temblaba de pies a cabeza, jamás podría liberarse de Asami… se recostó en la cama y comenzó a tocar su aún dolorosa erección

Su mente rebosaba de imágenes del yakuza, sus manos comenzaron a subir y bajar por su sexo tratando de liberar lo que hace horas tenía dentro, le odiaba y amaba tanto que no podía soportarlo; cómo escapar de él? Cómo poder olvidarlo? Sus manos avivaron el paso y gimiendo profundamente llegó al clímax dejándolo totalmente exhausto.

Mirando su mano llena de semen, Takaba rompió a llorar

-Maldito Asami… no dejaré que me sigas humillando y haciendo sufrir de esta manera

Una vez que las lágrimas dejaron de brotar, Takaba se levantó con dificultad hacia el baño y se metió a la ducha tratando de lavar la sangre y el sudor de su cuerpo. La gotas resbalaban por su cuerpo eliminando los rastros visibles que había dejado Asami; pero Akihito sabía que los rastros internos no desaparecerían a no ser de que muriera y volviese a renacer. La declaración en su mente le golpeó como un chorro de agua fría, Akihito levantó la miraba sorprendido y decidido; eso haría, moriría y volvería a nacer, y esta vez Asami no formaría parte de su nueva vida.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Este fabuloso manga pertenece a la genial Ayano Yamane. Pero_ _Hiroki Uchiyama es personaje creado por mí._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un vaso de whisky reflejaban los rayos que se colaban por el gran ventanal en la oficina de Asami; los ojos rasgados miraban perdidos hacia la ciudad, la cual estaba en su peak de movimiento.

De pronto a su mente vinieron imágenes de un muchacho atractivo que gritaba y lloraba mientras era penetrado una y otra vez. Las manos de Asami se apretaron en el vaso y haciendo una mueca inconsciente estrelló el vaso en la muralla más cercana

-Señor Asami? –entró un subordinado del yakuza al oír el estruendo

-Lárgate!! –le gritó secamente mientras el hombre asustado cerraba la puerta dejando al moreno con sus frustraciones

-Maldito Akihito...

------------------------------------------------------------

Takaba se encontraba sentado en la cocina mientras comía un sándwich de jamón y queso.

Tres bolsos se encontraban a su lado y éste los miraba fijamente. En ellos se encontraba lo que más necesitaba, sus cámaras y un poco de ropa.

Giraba su mirada y volvía a posarlas nuevamente un segundo después en los bolsos, como creyendo que fuesen una ilusión ¿Realmente iba a hacerlo? Iba a dejar a Asami? La verdad es que nunca podría decir que realmente estuviesen juntos; pero de alguna forma se sentía como un claro rompimiento.

Le dolía, pero los actos de ayer dejaron en claro que jamás sería feliz con el yakuza, más aún, él corría peligro y las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor.

Luego de terminar su comida tomó sus bolsos, salió por la puerta y guardó la llave en su bolsillo, probablemente no la usaría nunca más, pero se la dejaría como recuerdo.

Bajó las escaleras y tomó un bus que lo dejó cerca de su lugar de trabajo; debía presentar su renuncia y ya con eso, su mente asimilaría el no volver. Mientras cruzaba la entrada una voz le detuvo en seco

-Takaba! –Akihito se giró sorprendido de escuchar nuevamente esa voz

-Uchiyama san...

-Ahhh, me alegro de verte, quería ir a tu departamento, pero lo que sucedió esta mañana me dejó intranquilo y supuse que no debía regresar allí –El menor le miró y trató de explicar lo que había sucedido de alguna forma... pero no pudo...

-Tú... estás bien?

-Uchiyama san, me acompañarías un momento por favor?

Ambos fotógrafos caminaron hacia el café más cercano y se sentaron frente a frente

-Uchiyama san, yo... me iré de la ciudad, tal vez del país y es posible que no regrese

-Qué? –El mayor abrió los ojos sorprendido por la extraña decisión de Takaba

-Yo... necesito hacerlo...

-Pero porqué? Creí que te gustaba tu trabajo!

-Me gusta! No se trata de eso, mi trabajo no es el problema... –Akihito tomó una pausa buscando las palabras adecuadas antes de continuar –El hombre de ayer... es mi amante –Uchiyama no reaccionó frente a la declaración, ya se lo había imaginado de un principio

-Hubo problemas con él esta mañana? Es eso?

-No lo podrías comprender! Él es...! ahhhh... él, no es un hombre con el que se juegue, me he puesto en peligro y sin darme cuenta te he envuelto a ti también; creo que lo más inteligente sería alejarme de todo antes de crear un problema mayor que no pueda solucionar

-Entonces escaparás? –Akihito se tomó esas palabras como un insulto, su sempai le estaba diciendo cobarde, pero es que no comprendía la gravedad de la situación

-No tengo otra opción! Si me encuentra, o si te encuentra a ti! Si te sucede algo, yo...

-Takaba... no sé que tipo de persona sea ese hombre, pero siempre tienes una opción, dejarás tus sueños sólo por miedo? No quieres hacerle frente y demostrarle de lo que eres capaz?

-Uchiyama... san... –el menor realmente quería quedarse y vivir tranquilamente con sus amigos... una vida normal... normal...

-Takaba... si deseas puedes quedarte por un tiempo en mi casa, no es la gran cosa, pero por lo menos podrás relajarte y tomar una decisión final sobre este asunto

-Pero...

-No te preocupes, nadie sabe en donde vivo, suelo mantener mi vida personal muy privada

-Yo... – Realmente estaría bien? Cada vez que miraba los ojos claros de Uchiyama sentía que deseaba confiar plenamente en él... que sucedería si vivía con él? Podría llegar a enamorarse de esa hermosa y reconfortante sonrisa que sólo deseaba ayudarle? De alguna forma ese pensamiento le dolía, estaba enamorado de Asami como jamás creyó estarlo y ahora era que lo notaba cuando estaba dispuesto a alejarse de él.

-Vamos... Takaba –las manos de Hiroki Uchiyama tomaron las de Akihito como en una súplica –yo... no quiero que te vayas... deseo estar contigo... je no sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación como si me estuviese declarando luego de sentir el amor a primera vista

Akihito quedó pasmado en su silla con las mejillas sonrosadas sin poder creer las palabras de Uchiyama, le volvió a mirar a los ojos y supo que las palabras de su sempai eran sinceras. No podía seguir dudando, tomaría el rumbo de su nueva vida y se enfrentaría a Asami, esta vez no sólo, si no que lo haría acompañado con la persona que le amaba y que él deseaba desesperadamente corresponder.

-Por favor... cuida de mí... –Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el mayor y tomándolo de la mano se levantaron rumbo a su nuevo hogar.

------------------------------------------------------------

Un suave golpe en la puerta llamó la atención de Asami

-Adelante –dijo el yakuza mientras dejaba su celular sobre la mesa

-Asami sama –entró un hombre de negro haciendo una reverencia –hemos ido al departamento de Akihito Takaba, pero nadie contestó la puerta...

-Revisaron dentro?! –Asami denotaba un peligroso tono de voz que asustó al hombre de negro

-S... sí señor, pero no había nadie... y... las cámaras fotográficas además de ropa, habían desaparecido

-...Qué? –los ojos de Asami se abrieron de par en par... Akihito no sería capaz... él no se atrevería...

-...Asami sama?

Un puño golpeó la mesa fuertemente haciendo que lapiceras y papeles cayeran. La figura encorvada sobre la mesa del yakuza temblaba sin poder evitarlo. Ira? Desesperación? Temor? Era imposible describir las múltiples sensaciones que en esos momentos vivía Asami. La incredulidad le jugaba a favor y le suplicaba calma pues aún todo podía ser un pésimo malentendido; la sola idea de perder a Akihito le revolvía las entrañas y le hacía perder la cordura... esto era su culpa? Qué es lo que había hecho mal? Casi se rió ante tal pregunta... realmente debía preguntarse si alguna vez había hecho algo bien... la relación turbia que tenía con él agotaría a cualquiera y todo jugaba más en contra que a favor... pero calma... aún no había nada claro... todavía toda esta situación podía ser un error...

-...Encuéntrale, así sea lo último que hagas, me oyes?! – El hombre de negro salió inmediatamente al escuchar las órdenes de Asami y sin decir más palabras éste volvió a sentarse exigiéndose tranquilidad

El yakuza volvió a tomar su celular y marcó el número en la memoria reciente

-tu... tu... tu... Habla Takaba, en estos momentos no estoy, pero deja tu mensaje! Piii... -Asami volvió a cortar frustrado, mientras ponía sus dedos sobre su sien. Todo lo relacionado al menor le producía dolor de cabeza.

Le encontraría, le encerraría y le sometería, y si éste se negaba, ambos caerían en lo más profundo del infierno... no se libraría, los dos estaban condenados...

El anochecer se aproximaba y Asami lo veía desde su solitaria oficina; en algún lugar de esa ciudad, se encontraba él... pero dónde?

------------------------------------------------------------

La puerta de un elegante pero sencillo departamento se abrió dejando entrar a dos atractivos hombres.

Akihito dejó los bolsos cerca de la entrada y pidiendo permiso se dirigió al centro de la sala mirando por la ventana, parecía absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Ponte cómodo Takaba, desde hoy, ésta es tu casa –le dijo Uchiyama mientras iba a la cocina buscando algún refrigerio para ambos

-Sí... gracias –el menor se sentía un poco incómodo recibiendo tantas amabilidades de su sempai

-Takaba...

Uchiyama se acercó al menor mientras éste aún miraba por la ventana.

Akihito sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearle mientras una cascada de pequeños besos caían sobre su cuello; Takaba no lo sentía correcto, pero no tenía corazón para rechazarle, tal vez era mejor así, tal vez así aprendía a quererle...

Uchiyama le giró y le miró a los ojos antes de besarlo tiernamente, Akihito se mostró torpe en un principio, pero comenzó a responder al beso a cada minuto que pasaba

-Uchiyama... san...

-Llámame Hiroki –dijo mientras desabotonaba la camisa del menor

-Ah... Hi... Hiroki –Akihito realmente quería amarle

-Vamos a la habitación

Takaba sólo asintió ante la proposición; ésta vez estaba totalmente consciente de sus actos y no había forma de echarse atrás en sus decisiones

Ambos se encaminaron hasta el final del pasillo perdiéndose tras una puerta

Éste era su pecado... y recibiría las consecuencias tarde o temprano, pero no huiría...

Esperaría al hombre que tendría su castigo... Asami...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disculpen la demora!!! Realmente he estado ocupada con los último eventos del año, además tengo un colapso mental y no sé cómo seguir la historia!! XD Pero bueno, les doy una nueva entrega y sólo basta rezar para que no tarde tanto la próxima vez

Saludos a todos!


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Este fabuloso manga pertenece a la genial Ayano Yamane. Pero_ _Hiroki Uchiyama es personaje creado por mí._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grandes manos le recorrían por doquier y le torturaban al mismo tiempo

Una lengua tibia le degustaba sin saciarse

Un enorme sexo le violaba bruscamente sin detenerse...

Esos ojos... ese odio... Asami...

Akihito despertó sobresaltado y sudoroso, llevaba tres días ya en su nuevo "hogar" y aún no podía dormir sin ver a Asami en sus pesadillas

Hiroki lo llenaba de atenciones y se preocupaba de él a cada instante, era la relación que siempre soñó tener, pero entonces ¿Porqué sentía aún esa intensa soledad en su corazón¿Es que estaba condenado a vivir sin poder olvidar al yakuza?

Hiroki despertó al sentir que Akihito se movía incómodamente

-Akihito ¿Sucede algo?

-Ah! Uchiya... Hiroki, no, no pasa nada, sólo un mal sueño

-Llevas días teniendo esos malos sueños...

-... no te preocupes... –Akihito se levantó y se dirigió al baño

-Akihito, quieres ir al mercado conmigo? –Takaba casi saltó al oír a Uchiyama

-No puedes! No debes! No es seguro! –el menor parecía aterrorizado

-Akihito! Akihito... cálmate... todo está bien, iré al mercado que está cerca de aquí, nadie me verá; no podemos seguir ordenando pizzas ni comida rápida. No podemos quedarnos encerrados por siempre

-Pero...! –Takaba lo comprendía, lo sabía... pero...

-Si quieres me puedo disfrazar –Akihito le miró sorprendido y sonrió ante tal comentario

-Eso estaría bien

-Hey! Era una broma! –Takaba comenzó a reír

Ambos se abrazaron y Akihito deseó estar así por siempre, quería amarle, realmente deseaba hacerlo...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un hombre de negro entró en la oficina visualizando una atractiva figura de espaldas

-Asami sama

-Le han encontrado ya? –preguntó el yakuza sin girarse

-... a... aún no, pero...

-Entonces qué demonios haces en mi oficina?

-Lo siento muchísimo! –el hombre se inclinó forzadamente hasta quedar con su rostro frente a sus rodillas; luego salió del despacho rápidamente

Asami tomó una botella de whisky y llenó el vaso que tenía delante de él, tomó el líquido de un sorbo y volvió la mirada a la ciudad; cómo era posible que pudiese esconderse así de él? En dónde se encontraba y con quién estaba? Asami hizo una mueca de ira al imaginarse al menor con otro hombre... no se atrevería... pues si lo hacía, mataría quien estuviera con él y a él mismo!

Volvió a sentarse perezosamente frente al gran ventanal y calmándose dejó escapar una sonrisa maquiavélica; Akihito realmente creía que podría escapar de él?

De alguna forma lo que estaba sucediendo le recordó a la primera vez que conoció al menor, era como intentar atrapar un puñado de arena con las manos abiertas. Pero volvería a tenerle y someterle como lo hizo anteriormente, de eso no había duda, le encontraría así fuese lo último que hiciese.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akihito miraba la figura frente a él mientras ésta se vestía.

-Volveré enseguida –le dijo Hiroki mientras se volteaba y salía por la puerta

Takaba volvió a recostarse en la cama, aún estaba desnudo y las sábanas tibias le recordaban la reciente actividad que junto con el mayor habían tenido.

Debía darle crédito a Hiroki, era bastante preocupado de Akihito en la cama y siempre solía realizar todo lo que Takaba demandaba; no era tarea fácil, pues su vida sexual había pasado de ser normal a una totalmente insaciable, todo gracias a...

-Asami... – el nombre del yakuza salió casi como un suspiro y no pudo evitar visualizar en su mente el rostro y el cuerpo de quien por mucho tiempo estuvo prisionero

Trató de despejar su cabeza y eliminar las imágenes que no dejaban de salir, pero al parecer nada daba resultados... El sólo hecho de recordarle hacía que la sangre le hirviera, sangre que parecía destinarse a su parte más sensible. No quería desearle, no quería seguir amándole! Nunca estuvieron en una relación formal, porqué entonces sentía que le estaba engañando?

-Asami...! –el suspiro fue mayor esta vez y las manos de Akihito se dirigieron sin poder detenerlas a su erecto sexo que palpitaba por atención. Es que tan solo la simple imagen del yakuza en su mente era capaz de ponerlo en ese estado? Es que realmente le sería imposible escapar de la sombra de Asami?

En cuanto se tocó cerró sus ojos y comenzó a divagar en las incontables imágenes de Asami que tenía en su cabeza, el cuerpo muscular que le hacía perder la cordura mientras entraba en él sin piedad, los ojos rasgados que le miraban seductora y lascivamente, los labios encurvados en una sarcástica sonrisa y que pronunciaban su nombre al oído... "Akihito... Akihito..." las manos del menor se movía cada vez más rápido por toda la longitud de su sexo... OH cuánto le deseaba aún... "Eres mío..." tomando sus piernas y estirando sus brazos comenzó a buscar desesperadamente su entrada... "Me perteneces..." los dedos de Takaba entraban profundamente en su entrada tratando de imitar la forma en que el yakuza lo hacía, pero sólo él... sólo Asami conocía su cuerpo más que él mismo...

-Ah...Asami… Asami! –la mano aceleró aún más el paso en su sexo y sus dedos entraban fuertemente en su entrada tratando de encontrar el punto exacto con el cual el yakuza le hacía gritar y rogar por más... su respiración entrecortada le ahogaba con los fuertes gemidos que dejaba escapar

-Por favor... Asami!!! Nh!... –la tortura que él mismo se proporcionaba le estaba haciendo perder la razón. Ya no era él mismo quien se proporcionaba tales caricias, era Asami quien metía los dedos en la estrecha entrada y quien le masturbaba al mismo tiempo

-No me tortures más! Ah!... te lo suplico! Ahhhh!!! –ahora Akihito veía nítidamente el rostro de Asami frente a él, y eso fue suficiente para llegar al clímax fuertemente

La respiración y los latidos de su corazón lentamente volvían a la normalidad. Pero aún así Akihito no podía hacer movimiento alguno. Su pecho, manos y sábanas estaban impregnadas con su propia esencia y de pronto se sintió sucio y débil

El ruido de llaves en la puerta le hicieron levantarse y correr hasta el baño

-Tadaima... uh? Akihito? –Hiroki entró en la habitación buscando al menor

-Uchi... ah! Hiroki, estoy en el baño, estaba por darme una ducha –la voz quebrada de Takaba se escuchaba aún tras la puerta

-Estás bien? Suenas...

-Sólo estoy cansado, no te preocupes, enseguida salgo

-...Ok, estaré en la cocina –los pasos de Hiroki se perdieron por el corredor y Akihito cayó de rodillas en el frío piso del baño

Estaba en casa de Hiroki, estaba viviendo con él! Cómo había sido capaz de hacer algo así en la cama de la persona que tanto le estaba ayudando?

Las lágrimas no se pudieron contener y rodaron por las mejillas de Akihito

No había forma de escapar... no había forma de olvidarle... estaba condenado

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La nueva mañana se colaba entre los grandes edificios; y un elegante auto negro se detuvo frente a un modesto departamento.

Hiroki tomó su cámara, besó a Akihito y se dirigió hasta la puerta

-Ten cuidado! –le gritó Akihito desde la cama

El fotógrafo le volvió a mirar y sonrió, luego salió por la puerta

Takaba estaba preocupado, pero era cierto, no podía mantenerle encerrado. Además Hiroki debía trabajar tanto por el dinero como por gusto. El menor aún no se atrevía a volver al trabajo, pero estaba seguro que una vez estuviera más calmado y seguro, regresaría y volvería armar su vida nuevamente.

La figura de Hiroki Uchiyama salía del edificio trotando alegremente; mientras unos ojos rasgados protegidos de negras gafas le miraban con recelo desde la vereda contraria.

-Te dije que sería imposible escapar de mí... Akihito –

Asami se dirigió hasta la entrada del edificio con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro; Takaba aún se encontraba recostado en la cama pensando en el regreso del que piensa es su salvador.

Pero... quién podría salvarle ahora?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahhhhh!!!! Demoré en escribir pues el cerebro se me vació y ya no me quedan ideas! TT

Espero que mi amiga Karla pueda leerlo a pesar de su trabajo (esto es para ti! )

Saludos a todos, espero hayan pasado lindas fiestas :D Tanoshii, Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Este fabuloso manga pertenece a la genial Ayano Yamane. Pero_ _Hiroki Uchiyama es personaje creado por mí._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El timbre sonó secamente en el departamento que Akihito ahora compartía con Hiroki. Se levantó lentamente de la cama, qué podría haber olvidado Uchiyama?

Tomando una bata se dirigió hasta la puerta, la cual abrió lentamente...

-Señor Uchiyama? Vengo de la lavandería, le traigo la ropa que encargó

-Oh... muchas gracias –dijo Takaba al tiempo que recibía en encargo

-Por favor, firme aquí... Que tenga un buen día

Akihito cerró la puerta y comenzó a revisar el recién entregado paquete; el timbre comenzó a sonar de nuevo para extrañeza del menor, y se volvió nuevamente a la puerta

-¿Olvidó alg... – las palabras murieron en su boca al ver el rostro frente a él

-Asami... –Akihito parecía haber olvidado cómo respirar –Q...qué... có... cómo...

-Realmente pensaste que podrías escapar de mí?

Asami movió a Takaba con su brazo y entró en el departamento como si éste fuese suyo; comenzó a recorrerlo y estudiarlo con la mirada, Akihito sólo atinó a cerrar la puerta. Cómo había sido capaz de encontrarle? Ninguno de los dos había salido del departamento y según Hiroki nadie en el trabajo sabía en donde vivía. Es que así tan grande era la influencia del yakuza?

-Porqué me miras así? –las palabras hicieron a Akihito darse cuenta de que estaba mirando al yakuza embobado –Es que me has extrañado?

Takaba despertó del trance y mirando la sarcástica sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Asami decidió hacerle frente

-V...vete...

-Me lo estás ordenando?

-Vete! –el yakuza volvió a su rostro serio y tomando al menor de los hombros le azotó contra la pared más cercana

-No tientes a mi lado sádico Akihito... ya suficiente he aguantando con no matar a tu preciado sempai en cuanto le vi...

-Hiroki no tiene nada que...

-Él fue quien se interpuso! –los ojos de Asami cada vez se llenaban más de odio y su tono iba en aumento con cada palabra pronunciada

-El no tiene la culpa de haber destruido algo que ya estaba roto! Porqué no lo comprendes Asami?

El yakuza comenzó a reír exageradamente ante las palabras de Akihito

-Así que quieres una relación normal? Besos, abrazos y palabras tiernas? –las manos de Asami comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo –No me hagas reír, tú sólo respondes a estímulos fuertes –el yakuza comenzó a invadir la parte baja y Akihito no pudo reprimir un ligero gemido

-Lo vez? A quien realmente deseas... a quién sólo respondes, es a mí... –los dedos comenzaron a masajear el sexo del menor, y Akihito no pudo evitar reaccionar a las caricias

-Me necesitas... necesitas lo que sólo yo puedo proporcionarte –tomando la mano de Takaba la guió hasta su propia palpitante erección

Akihito suspiró excitado al sentir el deseo de Asami entre sus manos, la sensación de engaño, el sentimiento de culpa y vergüenza sólo hacía que su excitación fuese mayor... todo era demasiado enfermo...

Asami le miró con deseo, tomó sus caderas y las acercó a las suyas, moviéndose para proporcionar más roce entre sus partes más sensibles. Takaba cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar que suspiros salieran de él. La boca del yakuza se posó en el cuello del menor y comenzó a succionar y besarlo apasionadamente, los suspiros de Akihito se convirtieron en gemidos

-Dilo Akihito... pídemelo... –Le susurraba Asami al oído

-No... nooo, por favor... –Takaba no podía coordinar sus sentimientos, esto estaba mal... verdad? Pero, si estaba mal, porqué lo deseaba tanto?

Asami seguía besando el blanco cuello y moviendo sus caderas, Akihito ya no podía pensar en nada y se dejaba llevar como siempre terminaba haciendo... pero...

El mayor comenzó a sentir sus mejillas mojadas, y alejando un poco su rostro miró a Takaba quien sin pronunciar quejidos lloraba desconsoladamente

El yakuza, en un acto no propio, comenzó a secar las lágrimas del menor que caían sin querer detenerse. Akihito mantenía sus ojos cerrados y parecía no querer mirar al hombre que tenía delante

-Akihito... –susurraba en un intento de que el fotógrafo le mirase

-Asami... por favor... ya no... –Takaba procuraba no mantener el contacto visual pues si lo hacía probablemente su deseo le nublaría la poca conciencia que le quedaba

-No tengo intenciones de entregarte Akihito, ya te lo he dicho

-Por qué yo? Por qué? Puedes tener a quien quieras!

El yakuza calló ante la pregunta, era una pregunta que él mismo se había hecho miles de veces en su cabeza... por qué él? Se alejó repentinamente del tibio cuerpo del menor y le miró interrogante. Akihito esta vez trató de encontrar la mirada de Asami, necesitaba saberlo, talvez eso cambiase muchas cosas... necesitaba saber...

Inmediatamente después Asami disfrazó su confusión y pensamientos con una mueca burlesca

-No creo que deba darte explicaciones Akihito, decidí que me pertenecerías en el momento en que te tomé por primera vez y punto, no hay otra razón... llámale testarudez o como quieras

-Pero... necesito esa razón...

-No te fíes de las palabras Akihito, menos de las de un yakuza

-Asa... –las palabras y dudas de Takaba quedaron detenidas por unos hambrientos labios sobre los suyos

Akihito trató nuevamente de resistirse pero las caricias dulces de Asami le descolocaron y sólo quería sentir; el yakuza con una delicadeza no explorada, tocaba el rostro de Takaba y le acariciaba los cabellos, los dedos se deslizaban sutilmente por debajo de la ropa extrayendo suspiros a su paso

Parecía que todo el rencor, odio y malicia se había olvidado en esos momentos, no existía Hiroki Uchiyama; Akihito jamás había intentado escapar del mayor y éste a su vez parecía un amante totalmente enamorado, todo era idóneo, como ninguno de los dos soñó, pero era un sueño que ambos sabían debían despertar pronto

Las caricias sutiles comenzaron a ser insuficientes y nuevas pasiones despertaron. Las manos de ambos se movía por doquier tratando de obtener del otro todo su ser

Los pies le guiaban inconscientemente hacia la habitación, donde ambos cayeron entre sábanas sin separarse

La ropa caía a los costados de la cama y la respiración se hacía más presente a medida que ya no quedaban prendas por remover

-Asami... Asami! –Takaba suspiraba el nombre del yakuza en el oído de éste

Grandes manos separaron las piernas del menor quien lucía un sonrojado rostro y ojos cristalinos

Un enorme sexo entró en Akihito sin preparación arrancándole un grito de dolor y placer. Las dos figuras se movían desenfrenadas tratando de sentir lo máximo posible. Los gemidos inundaban el lugar y ninguno de los dos deseaba que terminara

Girándose sobre sus espaldas, Takaba quedó sobre Asami imponiendo su ritmo; el yakuza extasiado por la vista que el menor le ofrecía, sintió su resistencia llegar a su límite, y tomando las caderas de Akihito comenzó a entrar en él fuertemente

-Sí! Sí!! Así! Ahh... –Akihito no resistiría mucho más y masturbándose terminó fuertemente sobre el estómago de Asami

El yakuza llegó al orgasmo dentro del menor sólo minutos más tarde

Ambos extenuados se recostaron en las sábanas revueltas. Pronto comenzaron a sentir las consecuencias de sus actos... el lugar y cama ajenos, el odio latente... cómo escapar de todo esto?

Akihito debía moverse, levantarse del cuerpo desnudo de Asami, pero nunca antes había sentido el calor de Asami tan fuerte y eso le atraía como nunca antes lo había hecho

El mayor besó la frente del fotógrafo, habían tantas cosas, tantas cuentas que saldar... pero ahora ya nada valía...

Estaban juntos... era lo único que importaba

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pues aquí estoy nuevamente estrujando mi cerebro para seguir con esta historia. Lamento mucho la gran demora, estuve de vacaciones y es difícil volver a tomar el ritmo de trabajo al volver U.U Espero poder actualizar más rápido de ahora en adelante.

Y eso! Hasta la próxima! Tanoshii, Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

_-Este fic ya lo finalice hace meses, habia olvidado subir el ultimo capitulo, lo siento mucho!!!!!, pero ahí les va -_

_Disclaimer: Este fabuloso manga pertenece a la genial Ayano Yamane. Pero_ _Hiroki Uchiyama es personaje creado por mí._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asami se vestía lentamente mientras unos ojos somnolientos observaban cada movimiento hecho por el yakuza.

Tomando su corbata por último, el mayor se acercó a la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de girar la manilla. Akihito seguía mirándole pasivo

-Es que no intentarás llevarme contigo a la fuerza? –preguntó de pronto el menor

-No necesito llevarte, tú sólo volverás a mí. No demores, pues sabes que no tengo paciencia... ah y recuerda que nunca podrás escapar de mí Akihito...

Diciendo esto, el yakuza cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando a un Akihito tendido en la cama sin poder moverse, en parte por la reciente actividad y en parte por la gran confusión que sentía en esos momentos.

Aún le amaba, aún amaba a ese maldito bastardo... cómo era eso posible? Jamás podría explicárselo... Lo peor era que todo parecía estar pasando por su única necesidad de escucharle decir al yakuza que él sentía lo mismo por él; porqué razón se comportaba como una quinceañera enamorada mientras le hace un berrinche a su novio? Sabía que Asami jamás diría esas palabras, porqué entonces tratar de darle celos si éstos no funcionaban?

Todo era tan confuso, su vida parecía no tener ningún sentido en esos momentos y el sentirse perdido era algo que Takaba no podía aguantar... en dónde estaba su vida? En donde estaba la pasión por vivir?

Con esfuerzos se reincorporó de las húmedas sábanas y caminó hacia al baño, apoyándose en las paredes cuidando no caer. Se miró al espejo y notó que su reflejo estaba demacrado, no parecía la misma persona... cómo esperaba que Asami le dijera "te amo" a un sujeto como el que estaba mirando en esos momentos? Le pareció que una enorme bofetada le golpeaba en la mejilla; se quedó paralizado unos instantes y de pronto con una agilidad que no había sentido hacía tiempo se metió a la ducha, al salir se puso las ropas recién entregadas por la lavandería y tomando su cámara salió del departamento.

La verdad es que no tenía un rumbo fijo al donde ir, pero necesitaba salir y volver a ser el mismo teniendo consigo lo que siempre necesitó, una cámara de fotos y un espacio abierto para poder recorrer libremente.

A medida que el lente de su cámara capturaba imágenes de parques, estaciones, calles y tiendas, Akihito comenzó a recordar lo que realmente quería y necesitaba hacer; sabía que no podía seguir escondiéndose, eso no era vida; se había metido en una cárcel hecha por él mismo y no pretendía pasar allí ningún minuto más. Tomando fuertemente su cámara en las manos volvió al departamento que en algún momento trató de llamar hogar, tomó un bolso y volvió a meter sus cosas en él, parecía un lejano dejà vú pero sin la sensación de asfixiamiento que había sentido la primera vez; escribiendo una pequeña nota al que pensó era su amante se volvió a la puerta y sin titubeos desapareció tras ella. Parecía cobarde no darle la cara a Hiroki, pero aunque se sentía aliviado y más seguro, no tenía las suficientes fuerzas como para rechazar a quien le había dado cobijo y amor.

El departamento aún estaba tibio, aún parecía como si ahí hubiese alguien, reflexionó Uchiyama en cuanto entró al lugar y encontró la nota dirigida hacia él, por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza que la nota la había escrito el cruel yakuza como burla a su persona, pero supo por su tristeza que aquella nota era verdadera... Akihito le pedía disculpas y daba gracias por todo, pero que no podía seguir huyendo, que enfrentaría sus miedos y que sabía saldría triunfante... Hiroki contuvo las lágrimas que atentaban por salir, jamás le olvidaría, pues de alguna forma, sabía que el menor no volvería...

-Asami sama, hemos confirmado que el señor Takaba dejó el departamento del señor Uchiyama

-Era de esperar, en dónde está ahora? –dijo tras un gran sillón

-Hum... le... le perdimos el rastro señor... hace ya tres días...

El yakuza se giró lentamente sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, le había perdido otra vez?

Rabia y desesperación le embargaron pero no pudo coordinar dejar salir ninguna de las dos emociones, de pronto la puerta se abrió y levantando la mirada quedó aún más sorprendido por la persona que acababa de cruzar el umbral.

Takaba le miraba travieso mientras tres hombres yakuza le seguían y trataban de atrapar

-Suéltenlo! –gritó de pronto Asami

Los hombres temerosos cumplieron la orden de inmediato y se alejaron del lugar velozmente dejando al yakuza y el fotógrafo solos.

Ambos se miraban intensamente y Asami aún no atinaba a tocarle asustado que la visión ante sus ojos fuese un sueño. Takaba fue el primero en acercarse al mayor, quedando frente a él mientras tenía en su rostro aún dibujada una sonrisa disimulada.

-Sabía que volverías... –trato de decir fríamente el yakuza

-Probablemente, pero aún así pareces sorprendido Asami –el menor sonrió más

-Y dime... qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?

-No he cambiado de parecer, siempre he pensado y sentido lo mismo, sólo estaba pasando por un momento de confusión

-Ah si? Me alegra que sepas con claridad cómo son las cosas –Asami alzó la mano al rostro frente a él tratando de tocarle pero Akihito tomó su mano antes de que pudiese ésta llegar a su destino

-No todo es tan fácil Asami... ya no volveré a esconderme

-Qué se supone que significa eso? –Asami quitó su mano de la del fotógrafo enfadado pero sin retroceder

-No volveré a pasar por lo que me has hecho pasar Asami, no volveré a sentirme un juguete ni alguien de tu propiedad

-Te lo he dicho antes Akihito, no puedes...

-Basta! –le interrumpió el menor –ya basta... hablo en serio Asami... debo saber... necesito saber

-Saber qué?

-Lo que sientes por mí... lo que soy para ti... antes no importaba, o eso creí, pero ya no puedo aguantarlo, no puedo resistir más la incógnita... yo, yo te amo...

Se produjo un silencio largo entre los dos hombres y Akihito había borrado la sonrisa de su rustro, ahora se mostraba temeroso a la respuesta que el mayor pudiese darle; pero el yakuza parecía no querer ceder a sus peticiones, o tal vez también tenía miedo de dejarse al descubierto

-Cual es el punto de saber tal cosa? Estás conmigo ahora y punto, y sabes que si vuelves a huir volveré a encontrarte y...

-Es que no lo entiendes? Quería ser encontrado! Quería que me encontraras! Porque no pude nunca olvidarte! Y si no vas a cambiar de parecer y sigues siendo un estúpido egocéntrico que teme decir sus emociones me iré y juro que esta vez nunca me encontrarás, me oyes?!

Asami no dijo nada, se quedó mirando al fotógrafo sin saber que decir ni hacer. Takaba le miró por largos minutos y creyendo adivinar la respuesta del yakuza se volvió a la puerta con intenciones de salir; una mano en la puerta le impidió abrir ésta y girándose vio al yakuza con una expresión que jamás había visto en él, desesperación, enojo, pero por sobre todo, miedo.

-Crees que te dejaré ir así, sin más? Crees que he gastado mis recursos y mi tiempo en vano? Es que no te das cuenta que aunque sigas escapando te seguiré persiguiendo? Es que no sabes lo que eso significa? Es que eres tan idiota e ingenuo que no deduces que es lo que siento? Y me dices a mí que soy un estúpido egocéntrico?

Akihito le miraba atónito, le parecía haber escuchado de Asami una confesión de amor y aún no lo podía creer, de pronto bruscos labios se posaron en los suyos y ambos se fundieron en un apasionado y desesperado beso; parecía que éste era el primer beso que compartían en mucho tiempo y ninguno de los dos quería que terminase. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire ambos parecían acalorados, tenían sus mejillas sonrojadas y se sentían totalmente completos

-No esperes una declaración de mi parte Akihito, sabes que no va con mi estilo

-Es que no acabas de hacerlo? –le dijo Takaba

-Siempre tan imaginativo Akihito

-Creo que aún nos falta comunicación Asami, pero creo que podremos mejorar con el tiempo, no te parece? –el menor le miró pícaramente

-Podríamos comenzar ahora, no quiero perder la práctica

Takaba sonreía mientras un igual de sonriente Asami le besaba, ambas siluetas parecía una mientras el sol se escondía sus espaldas; con el fin del día parecía haber empezado una nueva etapa.

_The end_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lamento haber terminado la historia tan de golpe y más le pido perdón a mi amiga Karla que siempre me apoya con mis fics, pero realmente no puedo seguir escribiendo por el momento y si no terminaba ahora, probablemente demoraría 6 meses en poder volver a concentrarme y en tener el tiempo para finalizarla. Espero comprendan. Muchas gracias a todos los que escribieron reviews y me dieron ánimo para seguir con la historia! prometo no volver a tardarme tanto en los futuros fics que escriba Muchos saludos a todos!!!! Bye bye


End file.
